User blog:Manthila/Adeptus Mechanicus vs Separatist Droid Army
THE MACHINE WORSHIPPING CULT AND EMPIRE THAT HOLDS ALL TECHNOLOGICAL KNOWLEDGE OF HUMANITY VS THE ARMY OF DROIDS THAT NEARLY BROUGHT THE REPUBLIC TO ITS KNEES AT THE START OF THE CLONE WARS ''WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!!! Adeptus Mechanicus Adeptus Mechanicus is faction of the imperium that controls forge worlds that supplies the imperium advanced technology needed for its survival, In return the imperium protectes the forge worlds and gives the adeptus mechanicus any STC construct or archetech found during its wars and expeditions.However Adeptus mechanicus has extreamly powerful armies that fight alongside the rest of the imperium.Even the feared titan legions are a part of the Mechanicus and can only go to war after the Arch-magi of their forge order them. 'infantry' 100 Gun Servitors (50 with heavy bolters,10 with plasma cannons, 40 with heavy flamer) Servitors are Vat-grown organic humans with cybernetic limbs.However they are NOT cyborgs and they lack any kind of intelligance and is only capable doing they are ordred to do.Gun servitors are servitors who have their limbs replaced with ranged weapons and programmed to shoot at the enemy.they also have small claws .Adeptus mechanicus forces regularly use them in large numbers. 300 Tech-thralls(adsecularis) Tech-thralls are created by the Mechanicum through basic augmetics and cranial surgery as the need for them arises and, in the case of the Legio Cybernetica, the use of captured prisoners and criminals requisitioned from local authorities is common. Considered a lower order of being than most servitors by their masters, the ultimate fate of most tech-thralls is to end their lives recycled into servitor components and their implants harvested for use in future thralls as their bodies fail under the relentless toil to which they are subjected. 'Heavy walkers/Mecha' 3 Knight paladins Knight titans are smallest type of titan but is still powerful enough to crush tanks and take direct hits from powerful weapons.all Imperial Knights are protected by thick adamantium armor and potent field generators called Ion Shields and armed with giant close and long range weapons.Like all other titans knight pilot's brain is connected to the titan giving the pilot the ability to see through its sensors and use its weapons like his own body parts. Knight Paladin class is the most common knight armour armed with large-calibre Battle Cannon and a giant Chainsword powerful enough to damage the armour plating of true titans 'Commando/Elite' 10 Mechanicum Thallax Thallaxii were heavily augmented cyborg shock-troops utilised by the Ordo Reductor faction of the Mechanicum . The Lorica Thallax which encases them was developed from the Astartes Power Armour strong enough to march through a wall of fire undamaged, though in the case of Thallax this protection only covers their organs, nervous systems, and cerebrum. The skeleton and limbs of Thallax warriors are replaced entirely with mechanical weapons and servo's powered by an internal reactor. The agony of this process, along with the replacement of most human sensory organs, leaves Thallax warriors notoriously cold and calculating killing machines that unlike Servitors still retain a high degree of independent human thought.They are equipped with jump packs and armed with dangerous lightning guns. The sinister blank-faced helms of the Thalaxii conceal an array of inhuman sensory apparatus through which they experience the battlefield as a raging storm of electromagnetic turmoil, blood-heat and seismic percussion. However, for the organic brain to hand this hurricane of data, it must be surgically mutilated, removing the mere human senses such as sight and hearing 'Command' 1 Magos-explorator A Magos is an experianced tech priest who are exteamly skilled and experianced tech-priests who have lived centuries thanx to their bionic implants replacing most of their weak and rotting organs making them extreamly powerful enemies to deal with.His experiance also turn him into skilled commander. armed with a omnissian power axe and servo-arm he also have several Ballistic Mechadendrite(mechadrites with laspistols). Adeptus Mechanicus weapons Heavy bolter-A Heavy Bolter is a powerful Bolt Weapon that is used for anti-infantry and fire support roles. and is an very powerful weapon due to the armor piercing rocket-propelled explosive .998 calibre bolt rounds it fires. Heavy flamer -A Heavy Flamer is a larger, more powerful version of the standard Flamer, capable of projecting hotter and denser flames. This means that Heavy Flamers possess better armour-piercing capabilities than standard Flamers Plasma cannon-Plasma cannons are anti-armor plasma weapons that can vaporize infantry and melta armoured vehicles Las-lock -lasguns are laser weapons capable of blasting limbs off and penetrating thick layers of ice . Las-Lock is lasgun that favored stopping power over a rapid rate of fire. Chainsword- The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw but at greater speeds and have sharper teeth Battlecannon- A large projectile cannon that resembles modern tank weapons but is extreamly larger and powerful Lightning gun -It fires an ionizing las-beam along with a powerful phased discharge of electromagnetic particles. The ensuing effect makes the weapon able to overload mechanical targets in addition to its effectiveness against organic enemies Omnissian power axe - power axe is a axe shaped weapon When activated the blade of the weapon becomes sheathed in a field of energy which disrupts solid matter, allowing the weapon to easily tear through armour. Laspistols - pistol version of the lasgun.it lacks range but powerful enough to do almost the same damage Separatist Droid Army The droid army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems it almost crushed new republic and destroy its capital but becuase of the entire war being palpantines plan they lost the war and was deactivated. 'Infantry' 300 b1 droids Cannon fodder droids who can be easily killed but can overwhelm enemies through sheer numbers thanx to its simple design. 200 B2 droids B2 are much more armoured and intelligent than b1s but they still lack the armour or intelligence to be a large threat to clone tropers in similar numbers but becuase they come in large numbes they also can overrun enemies. 'Commando/Elite' 15 BX-series droid commando elite droids that were only deployed in limited numbers but were extreamly intelligant and skilled with weapons. They use blasters,shields and thermal detenators 'Heavy walker' 5 B3 ultra battle droid The B3 had two large arms fitted with a flamethrower and a wide-spray plasma cannon. Two smaller arms, located underneath the primary limbs, featured deadly rapid-fire blasters, similar to the B2 battle droid. In addition, the ultra droid had a magazine of brilliant missiles located to the left of its large, neckless head. The B3 also had a density projector to increase its weight, keeping it from falling over in combat. 'Command''' General Grevous The general of the droid are and experianced Kaleesh who was turned into cyborg increasing his streanghth and is skilled at lightsaber combat Winner Adeptus Mechanicus Expert opinion Although the Droid forces had superior numbers and a better general their troops lacked any kind of protection,their weapons were inaccurate and lacked range but most of all lacked the intelligance.While Adeptus Mechanicus forces had Tech-thralls who are cyborgs with human intelligence and Thallax who are commandos in near indestructible armor armed with anti-tank weapons. Category:Blog posts